Fuzzy Garage Time
by Studio Red Moon
Summary: Keira underestimates the strength of an Otsel's nose...


Fuzzy Garage Time

It was an oridanry day. Keira was working on the A-Grav Zoomer in her room wondering what Jak was doing. She sighed as she began to fantazise about him, she reached down under her skirt and began rubbing her moist pussy. She was well on her way to climaxing when all of the sudden Daxtar came into the room! "Hey Keira Baby hows it going?" he asked in a flirtatious voice. "Go away Daxter I'm working" she stated as she tried to hide the fact that the juices were almost poiuring out of her. "Peeeeeyeeeewww! What is that smell?" Daxter said starting to sniff around "Actually it smells kinda good..". "Oh no!" Keira thought "He smelled my pussy juices and will find out what I was doing!". "D- Daxer get out of here!" she stuttered and yelled. "Wait a second.. I know that smell!" Daxter shouted and ran up to Keira and proceeded to shove his head between her legs. "I knew it!" He shouted "Your dripping wet! Its like a waterfall but Whew what a view!". Keira grew flusted and picked him up by the tail and dangled him in front of her "How dare you go down there you pervert!" she yelled "I should tell Jak!". She suddenly noticed him getting heavier, she turned him around only to face a MASSIVE ERECTION! It was huge, almost his size in height and width! "Is.. Is this you..?" She stammered in absolute disbelief. How did such a thing fit between his legs? "Thats right baby! Thats the thing I broke Tess with! Oh ho ho did she scream in joy when I whipped that thing out" he said proudly but looked away "Problem is.. now that shes an otsel it doesn't fit in her anymore". The reason Otsels died out was because the male's penis was so huge that it killed the female when inserted! Keira was staring in shock and before she knew it her hands had moved down to her pussy and she was caressing herself! "Oh ho hooo, seems I'm not the only lonely one here huh?" Daxter said sadistically. "Sh- Shut up!" she stammred as she turned around "and stay quiet cus I'm only ever going to do this once so you better enjoy it!". Still dangaling him in front of her she put his massive cock in her mouth, it was so big she couldn't take it all in at first but she gradually was able to get all of it in. "Oh Damn! You're good!" Daxter shouted "You sure you haven't done this before?". She gave him a nasty look and began to speed up, carressing herself as she sucked. All of the sudden his massive cock began to twitch and he let out a huge load in Keira's mouth, she coughed as she dropped him and stumbled back! "Why didn't you warn me?" She shouted through a gargle as she spit out the cum she couldn't swallow. Daxter ran over to her, grabbed her legs, hoisted her up a bit, and started prodding at her pussy. "So I could throw you off guard and get you into this position, looked like it worked!" He grinned and chuckled maniacally "Looks like your my bitch now!". "Wait! I'm saving that place for Jak!" Keira cried out for she was still a virgin and saving that place for Jak. "I'd give up, I'll let you in on a little secret.." Daxter got up close to her "Ever wonder why Jak keeps so many girls around but doesn't get anywhere?" he asked. "What are you getting at Daxter?" she asked. "All of them AND you are Jak's beard!" He laughed "Jak SO gay its ridiculous". "NO!" Keira cried "You're lying!". "Ever notice he hangs out with Sig alot more than he does with you?" he asked keenly. Keira cried and covered her face muttering "It's not true.." over and over again. She then cried in pain asa stinging pleasure stung her whole body, Daxter had taken it! Daxter had shoved his horse dick into her vagina, it hurt, alot, he started pumping as she cried out in pleasure pain! "Yeah baby this is what I'm talking about!" Daxter shouted speeding up. Keira's shouts went from those of pain to pleasure pain to utter pleasure. "Daxter! Don't stop! Fuck me harder!" She screamed! "Ha! I always knew you were a slut" Daxter said becoming more violent. Keira's mind had completely gone, when Daxter finally came she had become a slave to his cock and nothing more..


End file.
